


NG info log

by AndytheWarlock



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: A lot of information about the NG, Gen, Mutant Powers, Mutants, OC characters, background info
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-11-01 12:03:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 82
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17866904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndytheWarlock/pseuds/AndytheWarlock
Summary: Information about the NG





	NG info log

Jackie's powers 

Geokinesis  
Impenetrable when gold  
Control a person by taking their heart  
Super strength/durability  
Flight (later)  
Telepathy (now/later)  
Skilled fighter/negotiator/strategist

 

Bette's powers 

Fire creation/control  
Light speed  
Flight  
Heat/burn resistance  
Advanced healing  
Skilled fighter  
Creation of oxygen around self

 

Angelica's powers 

Wings (flight)  
Telekinesis  
Telepathy  
Empathy  
Teleportation (later)  
Increased strength/durability/healing/speed  
Skilled fighter/negotiator  
Speaks (almost) all languages 

 

Lexis's powers 

Impenetrable skin  
Energy creation/manipulation  
Technopath  
Genius  
Inventor  
Skilled fighter  
Increased strength/speed/durability


End file.
